Chapter 10
I came across Azazel, the little devil. This little one is actually treating me like a kid, and the gift from the devil is 'bad news.' Obviously my life is far from normal. Synopsis Azazel gives more information while teasing the player. Dialogue Azazel: "I suppose this is enough to be relieved. All right, you passed." Azazel: "For your own well-being, I suggest you listen very carefully to what I am about to say, kid." You: "Listen to what carefully, you witch." Azazel: "Whoa, don't get so upset. I'm only doing this for you. It hurts me, too, you know?" Azazel: "First, about Orochi. Like I said earlier, Orochi is the biggest problem." Azazel: "He was destroyed when S1 was created, but it seems he's managed to collect a fair amount of darkness in S1." Azazel: "He'll be awakening soon, though he won't be the same as before." You: "Again, what's that got to do with me?" Azazel: "Well, because you're the last piece Orochi needs to get his original strength back." Azazel: "Or, maybe it'd easier for you to understand this way. You're the main dish of tonight's dinner. Got it?" You: "...What?" Azazel: "I'll stop here since it won't do you any good if you hear any further." Azazel: "Just know that you're the one Orochi really needs to get his power back." Azazel: "I won't go any further to explain what will happen when Orochi fully regains his strength." Azazel: "But if that happens, you sure will be dead. Well, most likely." You: "How am I related to Orochi for you to mention such a thing? I'm just an ordinary person." You: "I wish just one person could give me a good explanation." Azazel: "Haha, that lady devil has been driving you nuts with all her secrets, huh?" Azazel: "What can I say? A lady deserves to have some secrets. Maybe you can't understand because you're still single." You: "..." Azazel: "Heh, did I touch a nerve?" You: "...Yeah, I guess." Azazel: "It's all right. As long as you're not a virgin. Ah... are you a virgin? Maybe not even second base?" You: "You want another fight? When and where did you even learn to speak like that? You look like just a kid." Azazel: "I feel even sorrier than when I fought you earlier. I mean it. And the best teacher of mine is the Internet." Azazel: "Anyway, that lady devil wasn't lying to you. She's actually on your side. You can trust me on that." Azazel: "I guarantee it. Oh, maybe you don't trust me." You: "She didn't lie? Well, I guess that's true since she didn't tell me anything at all. So she couldn't lie to me." You: "She said I'm contracted to her, but she didn't tell me one bit about my past and the one she's looking for." You: "She just used the way that suited her." Azazel: "Yeah? I guess you can think that way. But the devil lady has her own reasons. I guess she had no other choice." You: "Her own reasons?" Azazel: "Yeah. And she will play a major role for you to live on as a contractor, either good or bad." Azazel: "So, just hang in there till she explains herself. Giving pressure is not the best to treat a lady." Azazel: "That's the least you should know, even for a kid." You: "You keep calling me a kid, but I seriously suggest you look in the mirror." Azazel: "What's that? Anyway, if you die early, it's a big loss for me, too. So try to lay low for a while." Azazel: "Whatever you do, don't come here. It's over if Orochi finds out about you. He'll charge at you like crazy, got it?" You: "Thanks... for the advice." Azazel: "Okay, then go. I should get back to catching up on my work. See you later." (Azazel disappears) You: "I don't entirely trust that devil, but I guess she's right about having to leave this place first." (Azazel appears on her own as you disappear) Azazel: "What was she after? To connect her with the Contractor of Light again? I guess I'll find out sooner or later." Scenario Clear Next Chapter Category:Story